


一千零一夜｜第三夜

by justbird



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, all堂 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbird/pseuds/justbird
Summary: 放置 rbq 公厕 mob 双性 言语侮辱
Relationships: all堂 - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	一千零一夜｜第三夜

**Author's Note:**

> 很雷 很雷 慎入

#   
放置 rbq 公厕 双性 mob

双眼用眼罩蒙住，手腕被人捏着背在身后。孟鹤堂脚尖偶然踢到一块翘起的瓷砖，踉跄一下，脚趾泛起了红，押着他的那人并不温情的把他往后拉起勉强恢复了平稳。吃痛的小声惊呼但他明白那群人并不会对此多加理睬。要说为何如此，不过是因为自己双性人的身份发现后被人要挟，因而成为肉便器用以泄欲罢了。只盼其不要再阻挡自己演艺之路，至此也算安心。  
手被悬起铐着，腿推起叠成M型，两腿间的性器官便暴露在空气中。窥视感随之而来，孟鹤堂扭扭身子意图将那种蛇般冰冷粘稠的感觉摆脱，却被人意会成想要逃离，开口讽刺：  
“您可是答应过我们的，还想继续站在舞台上吗？”  
说着拍了拍他的奶子，再用指头掐住奶头一捏，趁他吃痛张嘴的瞬间塞进口球。  
“唔..！”  
“好啦孟老师。”那人一把揭下罩在孟鹤堂眼上的眼罩，一瞬间恢复光明使他眯起了双眼。那人凑近他的脸，对他耳朵吹气，玩味的看着耳尖迅速泛红发烫。手不听话的抚摸他的外阴，伸进指尖蘸取，意外发现已经有水流出，抬手抹在孟鹤堂的脸上。  
“今天您可是公厕的鸡巴套子哦。”  
“就让我们看看——浪荡的你又能接下多少男人的精液呢？”  
孟鹤堂往后缩缩，想避开威胁他那人的脸，可耐不住男人手的用力与他肌肤相贴。——不，不是。碍于口球他只能发出唔呀的声音，口腔发酸涎水不受控制的流出滴到胸口上。衣着整齐的那位从衣兜里拿出手帕给他细细擦干净：“还没开始呢就激动成这样子，到时候别人不满你着母狗怎么办呢？”  
“说到这个，我们的母狗的阴道和屁眼都应该给人家松松，别挤着人家发疼了不是？”  
说着掏出了两个跳蛋和一个拉环，孟鹤堂眼里渗出了一层水膜，他抗拒着，可无从拒绝。男人就着他女穴分泌出的液体给后穴扩张，很快就在两穴都塞进了跳蛋，孟鹤堂很容易可以看到自己的女穴泛滥着极力去迎合吞吸着那枚跳单。那人直接将频率调至最大，本就敏感的下身立马更加汹涌。他扭动着臀部想向后撤，涎水流下随着他头部的摆动溅到了四周的隔板上。心中满是耻辱，却只能屈服。  
那人用手指将跳蛋往里面更推了一些，肉道极力包裹迎合以至于有些阻碍，他更用力往深里推去，回忆孟鹤堂的敏感带。而孟鹤堂的阴茎早已立起，前段激动的冒着腺液。他实在是不忍看到这一切，便屈辱地将眼睛闭起，闻人轻笑后眼睛上感受到了熟悉的触感。——又给他戴上了眼罩。  
失去了视觉后人体的感官便更加敏锐，后穴被塞进了什么，一节一节的钻进他的肠道挤压着无法拒绝。两个跳蛋同时在他身体里胡作非为，又无处叫喊，被人窥视的感觉愈加强烈。那物在抖动着，在他敏感带附近若即若离的隔靴搔痒。  
有什么冰凉的东西在他的小腹和大腿根部滑动，像是奸诈的蛇。有些经受不住着溢满的情欲，生理泪水滑落顺势进入他大张着的嘴里，咸苦的。终于他们打算给他个痛快，却用手堵住不停跳动的阴茎，把拉环往里轻轻一推。  
不——不要..！  
孟鹤堂迎来了第一次干高潮。

眼罩被再一次揭下，他喘着气看着那群人把他身子摆正，然后在他够不到的地方悉数放上道具和遥控。他恨恨地瞪为首的人一眼，被发现后只是对他一笑就带上隔间门离去了。  
他抬起头四望，门上直对着他有一个录像机，正亮着录制中的红光。他撇开脸不与那个漆黑对视。倒是一个干净的地方，也没有异味，孟鹤堂垂下头——倒是手臂有点发酸。  
很快有人进来，跳蛋还在他身体里嗡嗡地抖动。他深吸气生怕发出什么奇怪的声音将对方吸引过来。  
很快就离去了，并没有对这倒数第二个隔间起疑，他叹一口气打算就这样应对这一切。

可总是怕什么来什么，在连续五人经过后终于有人在这个隔间门前踌躇几下然后推门。他和震惊的孟鹤堂四眼相对，那人推出去又推门进来，满眼惊讶。  
“我操...”  
他解开皮带掏出疲软的阴茎，扶着对着孟鹤堂的屁股未遮住的马桶间隙尿进去，期间用肮脏的眼睛对着孟鹤堂的身子和脸上下打量。动作毕也只是规矩地套上内裤推推眼镜走了。  
过了一会最先进来那人又来了，转身锁上门。蹲下身子来研究孟鹤堂的女穴，他用手指揉搓会阴下的阴蒂，孟鹤堂本就悬着未释放的情欲，没几下就喷出水来，阴茎跳动几下被人张口含住。第一次就给他做了深喉，不常使用的阴茎猛地涨大一圈，他吞吐着，用舌尖去舔舐马眼冒出的腺液。很快孟鹤堂就射了。  
他用手去揉孟鹤堂并不丰盈的乳房，拧了一把还粉着的乳头，孟鹤堂挣扎头向后昂去像是折颈的天鹅，刚释放出的阴茎又半硬着立了起来。那人嗤笑，把浓稠的精液转头吐出，在放满了道具的箱子里找出两个漂亮的乳夹，捏捏压力是否合适后夹在了那对同样漂亮的乳头上。那人并不在那对乳房上展现过多的留恋，取下孟鹤堂的口球甩在一边。张了过久的嘴难以合拢，这时才可以看见他殷红的嘴唇，那人凑过去和他接吻，用舌尖去感受他柔软的上颚。  
那人扶着阴茎对准女穴就插了进去。终于——孟鹤堂发出满足的喉音，被搁置了许久的空虚终于被填满。在插进去的那一瞬间感到欢迎，紧紧吸附着温暖的包裹。随着插入，跳蛋也被随之插入深处顶到了小小的子宫口。手指伸进口中搅动玩弄舌头，另一只手牵起挂在乳环上的绳子往后扯。在意外的收获到了惊呼后捂住孟鹤堂的嘴，对人小声的问：“骚婊子，你难道就不怕你的叫声引来其他人吗？”  
孟鹤堂眼里浸满了泪，努力的摇了摇头只好咬紧了嘴唇。大股水涌回，再次包裹着那根乱闯的阴茎，动作幅度极大，将阴茎退至只有龟头留在里面时再狠狠插进去。孟鹤堂几乎要被这击垮，想要叫喊出声却害怕吸引来他人，眯起眼听得见自己下流的声音，在一阵痉挛过后再次射了出来。下体的水更加泛滥的溢出了肉道看到他射了之后就加快了抽查的速度也射了出来。  
他大喘着气将阴茎拔出，拍拍孟鹤堂的屁股告诉他得夹紧了，然后将跳蛋抽出，期间带出一点淫靡的精液和体液混合物。掏出钱包拿了几张红票子折叠好塞进孟鹤堂的女穴。


End file.
